carbotanimationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lurking About
'Lurking About '''is the ninteenth episode in the fifth season of [[StarCrafts|''StarCrafts]]. It is the one-hundred fourth episode overall. Plot The episode starts with two overlords drifting towards the terran base, one of them carrying a lurker on tentacle. The lurker utters a maniacal laugh, and the overlord rolls his eyes in annoyance. Cut to the terran base, a lot of marines, including Sgt. Patches, and lone marauder are seen idling after they have taken many stimpacks. SCVs retreat from mining area as they saw the incoming zerg. A pack of marines investigate but they find nothing around the mining area. Suddenly, subterranean spikes kill them. Scanner sweep is cast upon the corpses, revealing four burrowed lurkers. When the detection stops, the lurkers disappear. Smoking marauder and Crackhead find out what happened. Second scanner sweep is cast, and marines rush to the micro, shooting the lurkers randomly and dodging the spikes on their way. But the sweep stops again, and marines also stop shooting when detection is gone. They are panicked by continuous spikes, except one who is still trigger-happy, until they die. Raven appears to detect the lurkers easily. Two remaining lurkers jump up to the overlord. Raven asks the overlord, "What are you doing?". Irritated, the overlord slowly floats over the gap. Since it cannot attack, the raven needs assistance. Crackhead responds by standing on the area, throwing a rock for a signal. SCV approaches and constructs a missile turret. As soon as he finishes, the SCV is downed by spikes. Crackhead witnesses the lurker attacking the turret through the spacious gap "magically". The marauder realizes the logic. Epilogue On zerg hive cluster, two smug lurkers are laughing from a certain victory. A police siren is heard, revealing massive army of siege tanks, liberators, thors and missile turrets standing near the creep-infested ramp. A marine driver uses megaphone to call upon the lurkers as if they are under arrest. The lurkers look at each other in bewilderment. Characters * Lurkers * Overlords * Marines * Smoking Marauder * Sgt. Patches (cameo) * SCVs * Crackhead * Liberators * Thors. Trivia * Lurkers, one of the two newest zerg units added in Legacy of the Void ''expansion besides ravager, return after their previous appearance in "BroodWar Ep 9". * Crackhead has a major role in this episode, but his partner Sgt. Patches appears as cameo in a short time. * Liberators are shown using their normal defender mode instead of Statue of Liberty gimmick as shown in ''StarCrafts Mod ''and "Freedom Fighters". In-game References * The army of marines and a marauder is idle whenever a player hasn't commanded them yet. * Due to ''StarCraft ''games' logic, lurkers' spikes are able to attack any target, passing through the impenetrable gap (such as open space, dark chasm, water cliff and lava river). * Lurkers' voice-acting laugh is a reference to ''StarCraft: Brood War's lurker soundbites when they are clicked repeatedly. Video Category:Episode Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Terran Episodes Category:Zerg Episodes